The use of spring-biased diaphragm regulators for controlling the flow of gases under pressure is well known. Such devices allow the pressure of a supplied gas to be controlled and maintained at a generally consistent pressure, irrespective of changes in the source pressure. Conventional regulators, however, often do not respond quickly enough to system needs, thus causing a dramatic pressure drop in response to the flow requested by the system. In addition, often times the regulation provided by conventional regulators is insufficiently precise; the outlet pressure drifts with inlet pressure changes.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a regulator assembly which exhibits rapid response to the system flow needs with minimum pressure drop.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a regulator which exhibits high precision in maintenance of the regulated pressure.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a regulator which utilizes a pair of diaphragm units in series to obtain improved performance.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a dual diaphragm regulator of an efficient and economical construction.